Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye
by stormybrowneyes
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Carla stormed out of the flat, but the bookies into the deserted street. Peter's harsh words were echoing through her head and her eyes began to well up with tears. They were not tears of sadness, well, not entirely. Carla was angry Peter. How could he have said those awful things to her, the woman he supposedly loves? She hadn't caused this mess. She had tried her best with Simon, despite her not being particularly maternal.

When Peter gave Leanne custody of Simon, Carla thought things might be a little easier, not having a constant battle with the boy. But now Leanne has threatened to take Simon away from good, Peter's temper has erupted and Carla is getting tired of him taking everything out in her. So she decided to extricate herself from the situation before she said something in retaliation that she might later regret. Most women would have walked how long before this, but Carla has always been a glutton for punishment. After all she's been through you would think she'd have learned by now. Although her relationship with Peter had been one of the few things keeping her going over the past few months, so she has been clinging on with both hands, trying to convince herself that she is happy.

Now, as Carla sits on the bench outside the medical centre, tears streaming down her face. She keeps going over and over it in her head as she ponders what to do. Should she stay with Peter and try and make it work, or should she leave him and try to find happiness elsewhere. Carla doesn't do alone well. Sure, she very rarely let her guard down, but being in a relationship, being wanted and needed always offered her comfort and a sense of security. Was she ready to lose that again?

It had started to rain heavily, but Carla had barely noticed until now. Her long raven locks had begun to curl, but her tears were masked by the rain. She suddenly remembered a bottle of whiskey she had stashed at the factory, in the bottom drawer of her desk. She scrambled to her feet and headed towards Underworld. She flung open the door, put on lights, entered the security code and hastened towards the office.

As she took that first set of booze she felt a warm current surge through her body. She didn't regard herself as an alcoholic; drink just takes the edge off when she is feeling sad or stressed. She was in such an emotional state, that before she knew it she was sat on the floor in the corner of her office with half the bottle gone. It wasn't long before the effects of the whiskey and the emotional exhaustion caused her to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside, it was closing time at the Rovers and Stella was ready for locking up. "Okay everyone, it's time to leave. You don't 'ave to go 'ome but you can't stay 'ere" she chimed.

Michelle was one among the crowd leaving the pub. She had been having a few drinks with Maria and Sean. As they walked along the street go home, Sean said, "Ey look, the factory light's still on. Is Carla working late tonight Michelle?"

Michelle turned to Sean with a puzzled look on her face, "I don't know, she didn't say anything to me about it." Then Maria chimed in, "I hope there's not been a break-in or anything."

They all looked each other with concern, knowing the history of the place, it wasn't a far-fetched notion. "I'll call Carla." Michelle said clawing in her bag to find her phone. The other two waited in anticipation. "Voicemail! Right I'm going to check it out." Michelle declared. She began to march over the road with Sean and Maria close behind.

"Hello?" Sean squeaked. Maria elbowed him. "Shhh, what if they're still 'ere?" She whispered. Sean let out a loud gulp.

"Knock it off you two. It doesn't look like anyone's taken anything, and the alarm was disabled. I don't think it was a break-in. I'm gonna to check the office though. Wait 'ere." Michelle said as she pushed her way past the two, towards the office.

When she entered the office she was alarmed to see her best friend slumped in the corner, seemingly unconscious. She prodded Carla's arm to see if she would move. As she did this, Carla stirred and Michelle noticed the half empty bottle of whiskey lying next to Carla's leg.

"Is everythin' all right Michelle?" A nervous Sean queried. Michelle panicked. She knew Carla would be horrified for them to see her like this. She had to think quickly in order to protect her best friend's already bruised reputation.

"Erm, yeah Sean, everything's fine. I found Carla," she paused in order to think, "it looks like she fell asleep at her desk, she's been working so hard lately."

"So she's all right then?" Maria asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, shall be fine. I'll wake her up and make sure she gets 'ome all right. You two get off. It's all good." Michelle assured them.

As Sean and Maria left, Michelle returned to the office. She gently shook her sleeping friend from her slumber. When Carla awoke she was disorientated and it took her a while to remember what was going on and why she was there in the first place. She looked up at Michelle's concerned face with an expression of guilt written upon her own. She could tell that Michelle disapproved and was worried about her. Michelle never was very good at hiding her feelings. Carla let out a big sigh and then began to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong babe? What's happened?" Michelle asked apprehensively. Michelle put her arm around Carla, cradling her and rubbing her arms to comfort her. They sat there for a while, on the floor of the office. The only sounds were the rustling of Carla's jacket as Michelle continued to comfort her friend and Carla's sobs that had now become a whisper. Michelle didn't know what to say to her friend to make her feel better. How could she? She didn't know why she was in this state in the first place. Carla had seemed more together lately than she had been in a long time, and suddenly she's a wreck again.

"Do you want me to call Peter?" Michelle said, making an attempt to break the silence and get some form of response from Carla. Surely the mention of her beloved would snap her out of it.

"NO!" Carla exclaimed. She spoke so abruptly that Michelle was taken aback. "I can't see 'im right now 'Chelle. We've 'ad a bust up. He's blaming me for this whole thing with Simon and Leanne."

"Yer what? He's got a flamin' nerve. Do you want me to have a word?" Michelle said in an angry, yet supportive tone. Carla let out a flicker of a smile as she replied, "No, you're alright. Thanks though Love. I just don't want to see 'im right now."

Carla had stopped crying and managed to pull herself together. She could always count on Michelle to be on her side when she needed her. They've been through so much together. Losing Paul and Liam, and all the other stuff along the way. Michelle is the one person who knows Carla the best. The person she had let her guard down with the most. When she was at her most vulnerable, having Michelle there beside her always made her feel more at ease.

"Right then, you're comin' back to mine." Michelle said, "Stay with me as long as you need." Carla gave Michelle a hug, then they both grabbed their bags and left Underworld for Michelle's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carla sat down on the sofa. Her expression was stoic, she was so exhausted. It was like she had cried out all of the feelings in her being. She had gotten used to having to put on a brave face and rolling with the punches, more so than any human being should have to. This was part of her process, her cross to bear, having to talk herself through her pain and finding a way to put on a façade that everything is fine. Usually this process is done in solitude; however Michelle deals with things in a different way. She prefers to talk it out.

"I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" Michelle said as she pottered about in the kitchen. When she got no response, she poked her head around the doorway, "Car, do ya want some tea?"

This startled Carla and brought her out of her head. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts of what to do about her and Peter, and how ashamed she felt of the state that Michelle had found her in. "Oh, erm, sorry 'Chelle, I was in a world of me own. Yeah thanks babe, tea would be great… Do you have any aspirin? My head's bangin'."

"Well, necking half a bottle of whiskey couldn't have helped your head," Michelle jested, "they should be in the bathroom cabinet."

Carla opened the mirrored bathroom cabinet and reached for the aspirin bottle, taking two. On closing the cabinet she caught a glimpse of herself, which caused her to linger there for a while. She stared at herself as if she was looking at someone she didn't recognise. Who was this broken woman staring back at her? Her reflection haunted her, her tear stained cheeks and her eyes tired and bloodshot. She splashed water over her face. It was refreshing but ice cold and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Come on Carla, pull yourself together," she said to herself. She could hear Michelle in the living room, so she took a deep breath, braced herself and headed into the other room to join her friend.

"Bloody 'ell Carla, you were a long time in there. What were you doin'?"

"I was…. just thinking." Carla took a seat next to her friend and took a sip of her tea. Michelle just sat there watching her with a look of curiosity on her face. "Got to hand it to ya 'Chelle, that's a good cuppa," she remarked as an attempt to ease some of the tension.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, although it seemed like hours. The sound of a clock in the background increased the tension with every tick. Michelle's leg, which was folded over her other, began to restlessly shake, as if she was trying to repress her feelings as not to push Carla and her leg was giving her frustration and anxiety away.

Carla sheepishly glanced over at Michelle who caught her gaze and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ok, now you've sobered up a little, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking, necking that bottle?" Michelle quizzed.

Carla shut her eyes tight, expressing her discomfort. She took a deep breath and looked into Michelle's eyes. "It was stupid, I know. It was a moment of weakness. I just needed to make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Michelle queried

"My flamin' mind, I can't help but go over and over things, until it doesn't make much sense. It stresses me out and, yeah, I messed up. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I was so scared when I found you lying there. At first I thought you were dead. If Sean and Maria hadn't been there I think I would have screamed." Michelle exclaimed.

"Wait a minute….. Sean and Maria were there? Did they…" Carla started in a panicked tone. Michelle cut her off, "Don't worry, I sent them packing as soon as I noticed the bottle and that you were snoring a little bit." Michelle reassured her, adding a touch of humour to lighten the mood. She knew that Carla had been through enough without adding to the rumour mill. Tonight was evidence that she may not be able to cope with another scandal salting her reputation.

A shocked expression erupted on Carla's face, "I don't snore you cheeky mare!" she playfully snapped. She smiled at her friend, a look of relief and appreciation in her eyes, "Thanks 'Chelle."

Michelle scooted over to the sofa, sat next to Carla and gave her a hug. "You're welcome… Now don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear?"

Carla nodded. She never meant to cause Michelle any angst. She didn't realise how much she had had to drink. When she went for the whiskey she only planned on have a couple, just to numb the pain and drown out her thoughts that cause her so much torment.

"So what's going on in that pretty head of yours? Maybe I can help you figure it out." Michelle broached. She looked at her best friend who was obviously fighting an internal battle of whether or not she should divulge her thoughts and feelings. Michelle gave Carla's hand a reassuring squeeze which caused Carla to meet her eyes. So much pain and anguish resided in those beautiful eyes.

Carla let out a defeated sigh. "Ok… Well I err… It's not working 'Chelle," she admitted. "What's not working? You're being really vague," Michelle replied, confused.

"Me and Peter. I thought that when all the Frank stuff was over with and that we were out in the open, we could move on and be happy together. But it has been so hard lately. I don't know if I love him anymore, or if I ever really did. I don't know if I was in love with the idea of him, someone I couldn't have, a knight in a leather jacket. It shouldn't be this difficult should it?" Carla's words were shaky and only a little louder than a whisper, as though she had never said these feelings out loud before. Michelle gazed upon her friend, searching for a response. "I don't know babe, I am not the best person to give out relationship advice, but if you aren't happy with him then maybe you should take some time apart and see what happens. You deserve to be happy, especially after everything you have had to deal with." Michelle reassured her.

"I know, you're right, but I can't just leave can I? He gave up his family to be with me. He gave up his son to be with me. Oh god I feel so guilty." Carla began to well up.

"Carla, you can't live your life like this. You didn't make Peter do any of those things. He did them of his own accord. You have tried to make it work, but you need to think about what is best for you." Michelle pulled Carla close for a hug. "I love you Car', I need you to be happy again, and I'm going to help you. I'll be here for you, whatever you decide to do. You can stay with me as long as you want."

"I love you too, and I appreciate everything you do for me." Carla let out an accidental yawn. "Sorry 'Chelle, I must be tired." She let out a sleepy giggle. "Can I get in with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now."

Michelle smiled at her, "Of course you can, come here you daft mare. Come on then, let's get some sleep, it's getting really late. We'll talk more tomorrow if you like…"

With that Michelle stood up and held out her hand to Carla. She pulled her up off the sofa and let her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Carla awoke abruptly from her slumber. She bolted upright in the bed; her breathing was rapid and shallow.

Her eyes went wide as she realised what has caused the reaction. The dream she had been having was unexpected and new….. definitely New!

* * *

**_The dream:_**

_Michelle stood up and held out her hand to Carla. She pulled her up from the sofa and led her towards the bedroom…_

_Michelle closed the bedroom door with a quiet click. Then proceeded to take Carla's hands again and she locked eyes with her. She brought Carla's hands up to her mouth and began to kiss over her friends knuckles._

_Carla's eyes grew wide, but not entirely from shock and confusion, her pupils were dilated with arousal._

_Michelle pulled Carla forward so their bodies were flush against each other. He gaze never wavering. She dropped Carla's hands and cupped her face. Their breathing deep and shaky._

_Just then Michelle leant forward and placed a soft, ghost of a kiss on Carla's full lips. She pulled back and gauged Carla's reaction. Her friend had been pretty quiet, causing Michelle to seek out Carla's approval. When no resistance was shown on Carla's face, Michelle leant forwards again, capturing Carla's lips in a searing kiss._

_Carla held no hesitation in returning the kiss with equal fervour. Michelle swiped her tongue over Carla's bottom lip, requesting permission to deepen it. Carla parted her lips and granted Michelle the access she desired. _

_Their tongues danced together in a perfect rhythm, and Carla emitted a soft moan as she began to feel the heat pooling between her legs. Michelle took this as further permission and slowly backed Carla up towards the bed. _

_As the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, Carla pulled back from the kiss. Worry graced Michelle's features and Carla locked eyes with her once more. She smiled mischievously, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Michelle gasped. Never before had she seen anything so sexy. She lunged forward, unable to control herself and pushed Carla down onto the bed, straddling and kissed her passionately again. _

_They began to quickly and urgently rid each other of their clothes, whilst trying to maintain their kiss. Once their clothes were removed, they spent a moment taking in each other's naked form. Michelle's eyes sparkled appreciatively and Carla let out a sexy giggle. _

_Michelle leant forward, kissing Carla on her swollen lips and then began to trail kisses across her jaw line and down her neck, eliciting a low moan from Carla which reverberated from her throat to Michelle's wandering lips. Michelle smiled into Carla's neck and then wantonly latched onto the flesh over Carla's pulse point. This elicited another moan from Carla as she arched up into the action. Michelle continued her assault on Carla's neck for a few minutes, nipping and sucking in a most pleasurable manner. _

_She then grabbed hold of Carla's face and kissed her hungrily. Reaching down she grabbed Carla's nipples and tweaked the hardened buds between her thumb and forefinger. Again Carla arched into the action, her mind reeling from this unexpected occurrence. Taking this as approval Michelle broke free of the kiss and took one of the hardened buds into her mouth, wetting it lavishly with her swirling tongue. _

_"Chelle…" Carla gasped. Her breathing strained. Michelle looked up into Carla's face with a devilish grin and then proceeded to grant the other nipple equal attention. She then began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down Carla's chest and abdomen. Nipping and sucking on random patches of skin. Carla's breathing was laboured and filled with desire and her breath hitched in her throat with every nip and suck Michelle administered. _

_Michelle then sat back on her heels, and slowly pushed her way down the rest of Carla's body, trailing her nails, feather light over Carla's hot skin. _

_As if instinctively, Carla parted her legs slightly under Michelle's ministrations. Michelle situated herself comfortably between Carla's parted legs and slowly began to kiss along her inner thigh, eliciting another gasp from her friends. Carla began to quiver in anticipation as Michelle's kisses reached the moistened lace of her black panties. _

_Within one swift move Michelle snatched the lace to one side and swiped her tongue over the length of Carla's heated centre….._

* * *

Carla was trembling at her recollection of the events her mind had conjured. She peered down at Michelle's sleeping form; she lay with her arm placed lazily across Carla's middle.

Carla's mind began to reel:

**_What does this mean? This has never happened before! Michelle is my best friend and sister-in-law. What the hell is wrong with me? How am I going to look her in the eye now… _**

****"This is stupid!" Carla muttered under her breath. She has been under a lot of stress and is emotionally exhausted, unhappy with her relationship with Peter and feeling vulnerable. When she needed someone, Michelle was there, she always is. Obviously this was just her mind wishing that she could feel as safe and loved in her relationship with Peter as she does in her friendship with Michelle. Her mind just has a screwed up way of trying to show her that. **_Yeah, that must be it_**. She reasoned with herself.

Wrapped up in her thoughts and self-deprecation, Carla didn't notice Michelle begin to stir. "Hey babe, why are you awake? Its 4am, is everything ok?" Michelle murmured sleepily.

Carla froze; luckily this went unnoticed by Michelle. She forced her rigid body to comply with her silent pleading to relax a little. She felt guilty and dirty for the transgressions in her dream. "Everything's fine 'Chelle, the rain woke me up, nothing to worry about. Sorry I woke you." She lied, she had to right? She couldn't tell Michelle that she had had a weird dream. Michelle being Michelle would want to talk about it.

**_"Oh sorry 'Chelle, it's ok, I just woke up because I was having a raunchy, sordid sex dream staring you and yours truly. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep" Yeah I'm sure that will go down a treat. She'd probably never speak to me again. I just need to pretend it didn't happen and perhaps I will forget all about it and it'll all go away and be fine. Since when am I ever that lucky? Uggh! _**

"It's ok Car, so long as you're alright…" Michelle mumbled and pressed a slight kiss to Carla's shoulder, then proceeded to pull her down onto the mattress. "…Go back to sleep, you need to rest. Night Car."

"Night 'Chelle." Carla replied. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now. But to avoid the chances of a dreaded conversation of as to why she couldn't sleep, Carla lay still in the darkness with Michelle's arm still draped across her stomach. She couldn't help but let the guilt her dream caused her, whirr in her head whilst she feigned sleep.


End file.
